The Travelers
by Mavrixtrinkia
Summary: Rogue and Pyro have been warped into the Traveler universe, and are now trying to figure out how to get back. This is just an idea, will only continue if you like it. NEEDS A BETA REALLY BAD if you want that.


She was bored this day. Her and Bobby called it quits after she came back. She decided that taking the cure would take away who she was, so she stepped out of line and people were cheering for her.

This day, however, was different. It had been two years since Alcatraz, and yet she felt as though she was missing something. She heard from Piotr that Bobby froze over John's hands and head butted him. Leaving the pyro for dead. Maybe that's what she was missing. The world wasn't the same without a cocky pyromaniac.

She laughed at her own thoughts as she rounded a corner to find two people arguing in the alleyway. Why she was even in the alley had yet to strike her brain.

-

In another universe around the same moment.

"We need to find somewhere to hide for now, we've been running all night." Tyler looked at Jay incredulously.

"Yeah? Where do you suppose we fuckin hide huh?" His arms are outspread, showing the vast wheat fields that they were currently in. They had left New York City, and were out in the country. They had been on the run for three months, still living. They couldn't trust anyone at the moment. Jay turned to Will.

"Hey, what do you think we should do huh?" Even though they were all together, Jay and Tyler still had some issues trusting Will. Said person stopped his pace and looked at the two. He scoped out the landscape, finding a broken down building about five miles away. He lifted his hand, pointing and nodded to it.

"Look, I think we can stay there and rest up for a while. Then, we have to keep moving." He sighed heavily, and started walking again. Jay and Tyler exchanged a look that showed 'You've gotta be kidding me.' but followed their distant friend anyway.

-

Rogue walked closer, without making too much noise. She ran to a dumpster, and looked around the corner. What she saw made her gasp, and hide behind the object. The two kept quiet, after hearing the noise.

_I thought John was dead! How can this be possible?_ She was staring straight ahead, not noticing a big man walking up to her hiding spot.

"Well looky what we have 'ere! A little mouse!" She looked up at him, her jaw was slackened. She gasped once more when he lifted her up by the collar of her coat. She was dangling in the air, almost choking. Grabbing onto his arm, she had hoped that she could pull her body up. As seeing what she was doing, he jerked his arm and let go of her. She went flying behind him, landing with a thud by someone's feet. Stunned from the landing, she didn't care who it was.

Pyro heard something gasp, and snapped his head toward the sound. "Warp, check it out." The larger man stalked off toward the dumpster, stopping and chuckled. When he pulled up a hooded person, he thought it was just a homeless human at the wrong place. The arms moved upwards, and he noticed they were gloved. His eyes watched as it happened, Warp chucked the person in his direction. His eyes befell her face, eyes darkening when finding it was someone he knew. "Get up."

His voice was stern, commanding. When she didn't comply with his command, he lifted her up forcefully. "Spying on us, Roguey? I didn't know the X-Men sent a _human_ to do a mutant's job."

As she shook off the rest of her confusion, she stared at him. Her eyes were wide with happiness until he mentioned being a human. She grabbed onto his arms, pushing him off of her. "I think you've been misinformed, John."

"Pyro."  
"No, you will always be John. I'm a mutant, and I wasn't sent here to spy on your sorry ass. I was just walkin' around. Is that not allowed or something?"

Pyro scoffed at her, watching Warp like a hawk. Warp had the power to move anyone to any dimension at random. Only with concentration can he retrieve that person.

"Pyro. You remember what Magneto said right? Anyone who listens in, I get to warp."

"Yeah, I remember. Just not her."

"Why not?" Warp whined to the younger mutant. The only thing Warp had was his ability and size, his brains were lost when he was sent to an insane asylum when he was a child.

"Because I said so!"

Pyro looked at the girl who held his heart. He would never tell her this, of course. She was with the ice man. "Where's the IceMan? I thought he was a gentleman, not leaving his girl to face the big bad."

She looks at him, shocked at his words. "The big bad? You? Hah, you make me laugh."

Warp hears static, then Magneto talking. He quietly updates him one what was happening. Magneto replied.

"If young Pyro feels that way, you might was well dispose of him as well. Do so now, and I will speak with you later." Warp smiles at the command and ends the conversation. He looks up at Pyro and walks closer. He flicks his wrist, creating a small ball of energy.

"Warp. What are you doing? I told you that you are not warping Rogue."

"Oh, I'm not warping her." He pauses his sentence by laughing. "I'm warping both of you! Magento's orders!" Pyro's eyes widened, and took hold of Rogue's wrist.

"We have to get out of here, _now_." She swallowed hard, obeying his order and let him take her away.

"What can that Warp guy do-!" She was pulled to the side, into a door way. He held her close, and peaked out of the door. His eye widened when the large man flicked a ball toward them. He did his best to shield Rogue, but it wasn't enough. The ball grew in size and swallowed the both of them. "What's happening!?" Rogue screamed into his chest, then screamed for a completely different reason.

They were falling. And fast.

He held on tighter. _Where-did-he-send-us_ Was flying through both of their minds. Their falling came to a halt when they hit straw. And lots of it at that. He finally let go of her and fell backwards.

Rogue groaned, turning her body so she would be on her side. When her eyes opened, she noticed that they were on the second floor. What lay on the ground floor caused her to jolt up.

-

The three of them put their backpacks down, and looked around. Will went to the second floor of the barn, Jay went to the back and Tyler scoped around outside. After twenty minutes, they were back to where they started. The sun had begun to set, so they found places to crash.

"We live in the morning." After how many months they've been going at it, Tyler and Jay knew the drill. Not questioning Will because of their own problems with fatigue, they settled down.

A few hours past midnight, Will shot up hearing a girl scream. He didn't see anything, but heard a light thud. It came from the second floor, where all the straw was. After looking at his unconscious friends, he got up, and quietly made his way to the ladder. He heard the girl's voice groan, and move. When he made his way up, he carefully peaked over the straw to find the girl jolt up, looking down. He cursed inwardly when the source of her worry were Tyler and Jay. It was then he noticed another person behind her.

-

"John- John, wake up!" She shouted a whisper at the sleeping man. Her eyes redirected to him, then rolled her eyes. _Fine. _"Pyro, wake up."

A smirk grew on his lips, a chuckle coming out as well. "At least I had a soft landing this time around. Why the hell did he _fling_ me in the first place? He couldn't've just carried me over to you?"

Pyro sat up, his arms holding him up as he leaned back on them. "He's all bronze, but he's got no brains. Right now, that's not our concern. First, we have to find out what universe he sent us to." An idea popped up in his hand as he stood up.

Will was still watching the two of them talk, then noticed the man stand up. From what he could see, the man was young, probably in his twenties. He wasn't sure about the girl yet.

Pyro pulled out his lighter, flicking it open.

"John, what're ya doin'?" He looked at her, grazing his thumb over the wheel and causing the flame to come to life.

"I'm seeing if my powers still work here. If they don't, then we're screwed." Her mouth made a small O watching him intently. He barely moved, and the fire was controlled by him. "We're still in business." He turned his body so he faced Rogue completely. This caused him to give Will his profile.

Will's eyes widened as he looked at a replica of himself, holding a ball of fire. He reached into his side, pulling out a gun. He cocked it as quietly as he could without alarming the two people in front of him.

Pyro heard the small click of a gun coming from his right, he froze. Rogue took notice that he was rigid and stood up. "John, what's wrong?" He looked down at her, then motioned to the side. Her eyes followed the direction and saw someone. "Who's there? Come out, cause we already heard ya." She took a few steps toward the person, stopping when she heard shifting coming from the lower level. Instead of continuing straight, she whipped her body to the side walking quickly to the edge of the platform. The man who had the gun called out to her.

"Don't take another step." John moved quickly, he pocketed his lighter and grabbed onto Rogue. He jumped down to the floor, which was thankfully covered by straw. The man grunted, following after them, taking the latter instead. When he got down, the 'John' character put Rogue behind him. The moon shone through the room, revealing more of John.

Grabbing his lighter once more, he flicked it open and summoned a fire ball.

"Try to shoot that gun, and you will have no hands left to use." His fire grew stronger, fiercer with each word.

Tyler was the first to wake up between him and Jay. He noticed two people in front of him, someone holding a torch and the other standing behind him. From his view point, it looked like a torch anyway. Jay was closer to the girl, so he kicked his foot.

Jay was roused from his sleep from a jolt to his foot. He looked up to see two people, one was a girl and the other was holding a fire ball.

_How is that even possible..?_ He ignored it when the man holding the fire ball threatened Will. As quietly as he could, he got up and stalked toward the girl. When he was close enough, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her away.

Rogue screamed when she felt two hands around her waist. Pyro whipped around as quick as fire seeing the man holding her captive freeze. Jay spoke then.

"W-W-Will? How-"

"Jay, that isn't me." Will came around, gun still aimed at Pyro. Rogue decided she wasn't going to be miss defenseless. She pulled her elbows forward, then with as much force as she could muster, she pulled them back into Jay's abdomen. He hissed in pain as she turned around and kicked him to the side. Ripping her gloves off, she stormed toward him, lightly touching his face.

She pulled away as soon as she felt the pull. However, because he was human, she felt all the memories flood in faster. She knew they were on the run for something they didn't do, as the government was corrupt. She saw that they went to college together, and found that a road trip had gone wrong when a building got blown to bits. She stumbled backwards into Pyro, grasping her head.

"Rogue, what's wrong?"

Tyler bolted up, looking at the two. "Rogue? Are you shittin' me?"

Will walked over to Jay, who was gasping for air. "It felt like I got the life sucked out of me."

Pyro spoke then. "It's because she did, you fuckin' idiot. Yes, her name is Rogue. Do you know her?" He turned his attention toward Tyler, while snuffing out his fire. He set Rogue on the ground, and walked around her. Looking over at Will, he was a little more than freaked out. Tyler answered his question.

"I don't know her, but I know of her. And what are you, John Allerdyce?" Pyro's eyes went red with fury, he left Rogue's side to push the guy up to the wall. He had long left his lighter in his pocket, resorting to his only working wrist igniter. When it was on, he put it to the guy's face.

"How do you know my name." He hissed out with venom, hating his natural name.

Will saw it happen, shocked that the man that looked _exactly_ like him was controlling fire. Jay was finally able to speak, but only a whisper.

"It-It feels like we've been thrown into a Marvel comic." Will corrected him.

"More like they were thrown into our world." Will jumped up when John was at Tyler's neck, literally with fire.

Rogue watched them all from her spot on the ground. The man who looked like John was taking care of Jay, and John had another man's life on the line. Pushing back all the new memories, she pulled back an old one. She felt her hands start to freeze over, and sent the ice stream to freeze John's fire.

Before Will could do anything, he saw a stream of ice coming from behind him. Instead of going to the cursing John, he knelt next to Rogue.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Some ass warped us here. Ah was just mindin' my own business when Ah came across the two. Ah wish Ah just kept walkin' now. Now it's mah turn." She turned to Will, she then swallowed. _He looks so much like John._ She blushed, but continued speaking anyway. "What's the.. Drexler?"

Pyro had enough of this confusion. He dropped Tyler on the ground and turned back to kneel next to Rogue. He eyed Will, but didn't do anything. "What did you get from that guy, Rogue?" Averting her gaze with Will, she turned to Pyro.

"They're on the run because their government is corrupt. Apparently, Will set them up for bombing this Drexler building. It's been three months since then, and they're still runnin'." She had summed it up so well that Tyler coughed.

"So, what are you two Marvel characters doing here?"

Rogue looked at Tyler. "Marvel? What's that?"

_Of course she wouldn't know, idiot. She's Rogue._ "Right. It's a comic you're from. At least, here you are. The guy next to you is St. John Allerdyce and your name has just been released as Anna Marie D'Ancanto." His eye brow twitched upwards. "Where's the rest of the X-Pals at huh? You guys just come here by yourselves? And when did you pair up with Pyro; you're suppose to be with Gambit."

Rogue blinked. Pyro was pissed. _Gambit? Fuck him._ He grabbed onto Rogue's arm, forcing her up as he led her to the exit. "John, calm down would'ya?!"

"No! We have to figure out how to get back there." He looked around, the sun had already started to rise. He could see the landscape much clearer now. "Going back to New York would be our best bet." He saw a broken down house with three cars, he pulled her along with him. Leaving her near the house, he went to the first car, a two door Cavalier.

Rogue saw that the group of men were hesitantly following them. She kept her eyes on Will the most. She could tell he was the one with all the weaponry. Will said something to them, to Tyler and Jay, and they went passed her into the house. When she turned her head the the left, she could see the sun steadily rising. She remembered what she said before she left the mansion.

_"Logan, Ah think ya need ta calm down. Ah'm just goin' to thuh city fer awhile." Her accent was thick, she was getting nervous. Her true intentions were to find where John was. She heard rumors the last time she was in NYC that arson was the newest form of terrorist attack. _

_"Kid, it's dangerous out there." She smiled warmly at him then._

_"Ah know what Ah'm doin' okay? I can call up the other Psyche's and use their power's if need be. Ah've been trainin' like hell for months, Ah think Ah will live. So you," She puts her index finger on his chest. "Just need to worry about thuh youngah students fer now." Smiling even wider, she pulled out her cell phone. "Just give me a ring, and I'll be sure to answer you." Her voice returned to normal as she turned and got into her Black Nissan Silvia RPS13. She had gotten it for her nineteenth birthday, from Logan of course. That was months ago as well. _

Rogue's eyes widened and her hand went to her pocket pulling out her cell phone. She hadn't noticed Will standing a mere four feet from her, watching Pyro work his magic on a car not wanting to start. She flipped it open, and found no signal. But there was a text message on the screen. Opening it, she found that it was from Logan.

_"Hey kid, just wondering how it's goin. Check in later, or else I'll be looking for you."_

She was touched but then felt worried. _He won't be able to find me..._ She was crestfallen, sticking her phone back insider her pocket. Just in time too.

"Hey, Rogue. I have to try the other cars cause this one's seen better days."

"Alright." She leaned back onto the wall, almost closing her eyes. They bolted open when Will stood directly in front of her. "Wh-What?" She pushed her body as far up to the wall as she could, as not to touch him.

"Rogue huh?" He smiled, almost like John's. _He's not John though. _"As if life couldn't get any exciting." She could tell he was being sarcastic.

"It's not like Ah asked ta be here ya know." Her face turned away from his, to look at Pyro. He was getting frustrated with the truck and went to the small BMW bug. She really couldn't imagine him driving that thing. A thought came to her mind as she closed her eyes, letting her body relax. She was tapping into Magneto's powers this time.

Will watched Rogue as she started to relax. He looked over to his Marvel counterpart who was letting out a string of curses as he tried hot-wiring with bug.

Rogue was feeling around with Magneto's power, counting how many weapons Will had on him. She counted about ten knives, five pistols, and three hand guns.

Will felt a tug on his bag, the tug turned into the bag getting ripped from his grasp. It was carried by some force to the first car.

Rogue opened the trunk with her hand, putting the bag in it. She then used what power she could to turn the car on. "John! The Cavalier is runnin, we can use that one." Will turned back to her, anger present in his eyes.

"You think you're smart huh kid?" She pushed herself off of the wall, grabbing onto his hand before he could pull away. He felt the pull coming from her, as well as something else. She pushed whatever she could into him so he would lay off of her and John's case. She finally let go when he was gasping for air.

"Hey, Tyler and Jay! I think your Will needs you!" She walked around him, to the car that was working. Once she was in the car, she put her seatbelt on and passed out. _Gawd I hope this is some fucked up dream_.


End file.
